The present disclosure relates to the field of electronics, and specifically to electronic devices used to measure vibration. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to electronic sensors used to evaluate the physical condition of a roadway.
Vibration detection devices are used to detect and transpose mechanical vibration energy into analogous electrical signals that represent the detected mechanical vibration energy. A vibration detection device uses a motion sensitive component, such as an accelerometer, a piezoelectric device (e.g., a tuned crystal), etc. to make these mechanical-to-electrical transformations.